The Horrors of Vacationing
by Hannah-Louisee-Babes
Summary: Lily and her best friend Hannah go to Spain, but to their horror find the Marauders they love to hate are going to the same place! Will the holiday be the worst or the best yet? But as tragedy strikes they must fight it together… LE/JP SB/OC RL/OC PP/OC
1. The Horrors of Vacationing Prolouge

The Horrors of Vacationing: Prologue

The Horrors of Vacationing: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Hannah and any other characters you do not recognize. All other characters belong to J.K.R.**

**A.N: This Prologue is set at Christmas; where as the rest of the story is set in the summer holidays Just to let you know, also there may be some grammar mistakes and some of my dates/facts may be wrong so please forgive me. .**

Lily Evans eyes darted back and forth over her sister petunia's old encyclopaedia of the world. It had been an unwanted birthday present of a distant Aunt; Petunia had not been impressed with the present as she had been hoping to receive the new Beatles record. So the encyclopaedia was thrust under Petunia's bed never to be seen again.

It was the first day of Lily's Christmas holidays, she had returned from her school, Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry the previous day and was hoping that with Petunia's school not finishing for another two days she would get to try and persuade her parents to give her permission to go on holiday with her best friend Hannah Beattie in the up-coming summer holidays before returning to school for her 7th and final year.

Lily and Hannah had decided after much consideration that if they were allowed they would travel to Spain and holiday on the island of Minorca all they had to do was get their parents to agree with their plans, Lily put back the encyclopaedia exactly where I she had found it or Petunia would have a fit that 'The Freak' as she had always called her had been in her room and had touched her precious stuff.

Lily stood up and was turning towards the door when an owl swooped in through the open window and dropped a letter on her head; she opened the letter and grinned as she read what Hannah had written;

'_Hey lils_ _have you asked you parents yet? I've asked mine, they said maybe!! And that they would have to talk to your parents before they say yes, so it's pretty much a done deal, Result!!_

_Love Hannah x_

_P.S. Can you feed Tony? Mum will kill me if I use her owl and don't feed it. Reply ASAP x' _

Lily groaned, it all rested on what her parents said, and they really wanted this holiday! Lily left the room and started to make her way downstairs, she paused slightly and heard her parents chatting while her mum was preparing dinner. Lily pushed open the kitchen door and smiled her wide smile at her parents. "Hey Lily Kins" said her father giving her a big hug as he had just finished work for the holidays. "Hey Daddy, how was work?" she replied trying to sweeten him up before she asked them. "Lily darling can you give me a hand with these vegetables?" her mum asked, Lily nodded and with a smile she picked up a knife and started to cut up peppers into little squares.

They sat in silence you a minute or so before Lily finally spoke up "Mum Daddy do you trust me?" she asked. Lily's parents looked up in surprise "Of course we do Lily, What have you done because you know you can tell us!" her mother said starting to look worried. "Oh its nothing like that, it's just…." Lily's voice trailed off. "What?" Her father asked. "I wanted to ask you if I could go on holiday with Hannah this summer, to Spain." She burst out but then adding "Alone." Her parents were silent for a few moments before her dad spoke up "Lily, I don't know…. Leave the room for 5 minutes while I and you mother talk about this." Lily nodded and laced her knife on the chopping board and retreated out of the room to sit on the stairs.

"Lily darling you can come back in now" her mother called. She sprang off the stairs and walked back into the kitchen thinking hard about what they were going to say. _They are going to say no I know it, Hannah will be so disappointed…. _"Lily we have decided that….. The answer is yes…." Her father paused while Lily gave them both hug before carrying on "As long as Petty comes with you." Lily's face dropped "But why you know she will never say yes, she won't want to go on holiday for two weeks with 'The Freaks'." Lily's parents glanced at each other quickly and replied "Lily you are not old enough to go on your own yet your only 16! We have also decided that we will not tell Petunia that Hannah is coming till as late as possible." Lily instantly replied, she felt her anger rising, but she had to keep it down, if she flares up her parents will rethink even letting her go on this holiday. "But Mum when I go on holiday I will be 17, I'll be of age then and will be able to protect myself using magic, and so will Hannah!" Her mother nodded but said "I know Lily but I don't know if I will be comfortable with you alone."

"I agree with you mother Lily" but winked at her behind Lily's mothers back. She grinned and said "Ok Mum Petunia can come, I won't kick up a fuss about it, I promise." Unbeknown to Mrs Evans Lily had her fingers crossed behind her back. Mrs Evan moved forward and gave her a hug and said "Thank you Lily-Pad, I love you, and I suppose you better go and send a letter to Hannah" Lily smiled at charged up the stairs.

'_Han_

_Parents said yes!_

_Ill get them to arrange a meeting to decide where we are going to stay and all that stuff after Christmas. Promise!_

_There is only one downside, Petunia has to come!_

_I know its bad but ill find a way to stop her from coming somehow, but even if she has to come we can easily ditch her and do our own thing ;_

_Can't__ wait!_

_Love Lily ox_

_P.S. I've fed Tony, so your mum should be happy, can you feed __Amaryllis for me she will be hungry after the journey, also reply ASAP x'_

A week later after Christmas

Lily's Parents and Hannah's parents met at Hannah's house in Carlisle and made all the arrangements, Petunia still did not know about whom the third person was but they all agreed that this was the best way. Lily's parents being muggles booked the holiday to a Hotel called the Binimar in an area called Cala'n Forcat on the island of Minorca. Both girls were ecstatic with all of it. The Holidays soon passed and school restarted. Lily continued to get asked out by the infuriating James Potter, Hannah reached her 17th birthday and so 8 days later so did Lily. They were two of the oldest in the year. Hannah continued to excel in Charms and Defense against the Dark arts while Lily excelled in Potions and all her other subjects. Their exams came and went and it finally came to the end of year, it was Holiday Time.

**A.N. How do you like it? Would love some reviews! Before I post the next chapter x.**


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey guys I'm sorry I've not updated in a while, due to the fact I'm having serious family problems at home, My parents are splitting up, Our house going up for sale and my grandparents are not very well. So I'm just giving you a heads up as there may be a little wait for the next chapter even though I'm currently writing it but things are quite hard at home, plus when there is one laptop between 4 people that could spend all day on it, I find getting on hard :



Hannah x


	3. On the Train REPOSTED

**The Horrors of Vacationing; Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Hannah and any other characters you do not recognize. All other characters belong to J.K.R.**

**A.N: This Chapter has been reposted due to a mistake concerning long paragraphs so fingers crossed this weill be better****; Also this is the proper first chapter of the story, which means it takes place in the present day for Lily. ****Also there may be some grammar mistakes and some of my dates/facts may be wrong so please forgive me. This chapter will pretty much about describing the characters and the start of the holiday, also I include an iPod that belongs to Hannah, I know this is meant to be set in the 70's but I'm pretending that was when it was invented..**

Hannah Campbell flopped down in the compartment gratefully and chucked her bag on the seat next to her. Hannah was 17, She was rather small only around 5'2 and had what you would call an hour glass figure, with gorgeous curves, but in Hannah's eyes she just saw fat, her best friend Lily was constantly reminding her that she wasn't. She had short bobbed dark brown hair with a side fringe which normally hung straight; her bobbed hair framed a heart shaped face, She had dark perfect pout, which was nearly always smiling unless she was in one of her famous tempers which could challenge Lily's any day. She also had large Hazel eyes framed with long dark lashes. Hannah had a great ability, she had the power of Metamorphmagi, and she inherited it off her father. She was forever changing her appearance, and had finally settled with this one, for now, it also depended on her mood what she looked like. She lived with her father and his fiancé Colleen, Hannah was also a pureblood but her mother disappeared when she was 5, leaving no explanation, she regularly send presents to her with no letters, Hannah treasures them dearly, She had what you would call a Unique dress sense, but somehow always managed to pull it off brilliantly. Hannah's personality was mainly a happy one, a great listener and loves a good gossip, from time to time, Good at sorting out peoples problems, but sometimes is under confident with things like boys, her school work and appearance, Her father was always telling her she inherited her famous temper of both her mum and dad, which had a tendency to flare up at not good times. She would die for her close friends any day. She is very clever like Lily, and excels in DADA, Charms and Astronomy. She was normally either with her nose in her book, talking, dancing and listening to her especially bewitched iPod which she could take to Hogwarts. Not known to her friends even to Lily, (who had a secret suspicion that she did) that she had a huge crush on Marauder Remus Lupin.

Hannah reached into her sparkly shoulder bag and drew out her small blue iPod Nano, which she had received off her mum, it was fully loaded with all her favorite tracks like the Warlock Brothers, Vello and some muggle songs that Lily and recommended to her. She pushed the earphones into her ears and sat with her back to the window, staring at the sliding glass door vaguely not really noticing what was going on outside until she looked up to see 4 tall boys going past looking very happy, one looking in at her with sandy hair, Remus Lupin she caught his eye and then quickly looked away, he looked like he was going to push open the door, but one of his best mates Sirius Black was moaning about something so he carried on sending one fleeting look back at her, she sighed sadly,

'_Of course he doesn't like you don't be so silly, he's a marauder for god's sake he can have any girl in the school if he wanted…' _She unexpectedly fell off her seat as the door opened abruptly and her best friend Lily Evans bounced in cheerfully. Lily quickly closed the door behind her and bent down to help Hannah stand back up.

Lily Evans was also 17. She was a little bit taller than Hannah at 5'5, with great legs and like Hannah she had an Hourglass figure, except she liked her figure unlike Hannah. She had long, loosely curly ruby red hair which shone in the light, as it was so vivid it was rather easy to spot Lily in a crowd. This framed a cute pale face with a few scatterings of freckles here and there, her best feature was her large vibrant emerald eyes, she sometimes made people stop and stare at her, what with her great figure, shockingly red hair and vivid eyes, needless to say she was rather pretty, in a interesting unique way not the usual, blonde blue eyes way, more original. She was kind and friendly and very clever, one of the brightest female student in the school along with her best friend. She was made a prefect in her 5th year and was a good role model when she wasn't in the well-known temper that Lily Evans had. She was looked up to by the first and second years and enjoyed her position immensely. She like Hannah was in Gryffindor and was hoping to be named head girl in her final year at Hogwarts. She was skilled in Charms and potions especially. She was also well respected by the teachers. Some of the professors, mainly the Head of Slytherin and Potions Professor were surprised to find that she was muggle born to Anne and Phillip Evans, she also had a muggle sister named Petunia, who since finding out Lily was a witch 6 years ago had been very un-friendly, through jealousy and petty arguments, she grew to hate Lily for being a witch, she was referred to as 'The Freak' by Petunia. Lily was not the prettiest female in Hogwarts but still popular and had many boys with feelings for her, primarily James Potter, which infuriated her a great deal.

"Phew At least all the bustles over, I somehow managed to get all the students on to the train safely and narrowly missed Potter and Blacks end of year prank, do you know what it was this year?" She asked Hannah as she pulled her earphones out, they both sat down facing each other. Hannah grinned and replied "I haven't got a clue, the marauders walked past looking happy about 5 minutes ago, what was it?" Lily frowned and said "They had somehow bewitched that arch you go under to get to the train to close suddenly when the person stepped on to a certain paving slab, so loads of people walked straight into the wall, Luckily I had read a complicated spell book Remus left lying around in the common room last week which contained the counter-curse" Hannah sniggered imagining everyone walking into a solid wall. "Come on Lily, even you have to admit that that is a little bit funny!" Lily rolled her eyes at her best friend, stood up and loosened her Gryffindor tie so it hung limply round her neck, Hannah copied and rolled up her blouse sleeves, it was an extremely hot day and their robes where stuffy. "Anyway, enough talk of them prats, you know what happens in just a day!" Lily whispered. Hannah's face lit up, as did Lily's and they both said together "Holiday!" and high fived, then giving each other a big hug.

Both Girls chucked themselves back down on to their seats. Hannah plunged her hand into her bag and pulled out a few galleons, she had a feeling the Trolley Lady was going to come and she would buy their food. "Lily have you sorted the Petunia problem?" Lily shook her head her ruby red hair made a swishing sound "No sorry Han she is still coming, but we can ditch her when we get there I promise" Lily replied smiling slyly. Hannah laughed and nodded "Lil's where is that leaflet again? I want to look at what's there" Hannah asked. Lily drew out a well read leaflet, with the heading The Binimar Hotel. "Here" Lily said handing the leaflet to Hannah.

_The Binimar Hotel_

_The Hotel Binimar Apartments are ideal for families in search of a taste of home abroad. This palm fringed holiday resort enjoys a picturesque location and offers a good range of facilities for the whole family. Located 300 meters from the nearest beach, 4km from the centre of Ciutadella. There are plenty of activities on offer at the Hotel Binimar Apartments including, football, table tennis, 1 tennis court, volleyball and billiards. There is a swimming pool with a separate area for the children. Also for children there is a playground, playroom and a daily mini disco at the Hotel Binimar Resort, Menorca._

"Ahh, I just can't get enough of looking at the photos of it!" Hannah said blissfully. She looked up in time to see the Trolley Lady coming to their compartment. She jumped up and bought an assortment of sweets for both of them. She looked round and blushed to see Remus Lupin and Sirius Black standing right behind her, "Looking good Campbell, isn't she Moony?" Sirius remarked cheekily, like he did to every girl he came across, Remus just looked down sighing, "Shut up Black" she replied as she stepped back into the compartment blushing scarlet, luckily for her Lily was engrossed in the leaflet and didn't see Hannah blushing. She sat back down and opened a chocolate frog, Lily also reached over and grabbed one "Thanks Hannah, I'm Serious, I…..." she said but was cut off, "No that me!" Sirius remarked as he passed the door, "Black that joke is so bad, I mean people have been using that joke since what first year?" Lily snapped and with a swish of Hannah's wand the door slammed shut. Lily carried on talking having to raise her voice slightly due to the people in the next compartment talking extremely loudly, so loud that Hannah could barely hear Lily "Right anyway have you read some of the activities they have on for day trips? A glass bottom boat trip! This maze thing, which once you have found you way round you get to go to this amazing beach with white sand and crystal blue sea, Ahh oh and….." Lily was cut off by a loud bang and Hannah Shrieking "OW!" when she fell onto the floor with a thud. "Hannah, are you alright? What happened?" Lily shouted above the noise. "I don't know I've landed on my foot funny I think and I've cut my head on the seat…" Hannah said blinking back tears "I don't know what happened, there was that large bang behind me and I flew forward, what's going on in there?" Hannah had had much worse injuries than this; probably the worst was when she got hit in the face with a bludger, by one of the Slytherin beaters by making a comment on how they didn't know one end of the broom to the other while she was doing her regular commentating at the Quidditch matches. "I don't know…" said Lily angrily. "But I'm going to find out!" She said as she stormed out of the compartment and wrenched open the door to the next compartment. 

**_Meanwhile in the next compartment…._**

"Moony I don't wasn't to go to Span!" Sirius Black whined. "We have been through this Padfoot its Spain! Not Span, and it will be fun! Don't you want to see the world? Fly on a plane? Catch some sun?" Remus Lupin said irritably, looking up from his book. "No, you couldn't even pay me 1000 Galleons, which you won't, so the answer is still NO!" Sirius shouted. Sirius Black was naturally exceedingly handsome, very tall with long, black hair and grey eyes. His black hair hung carelessly over his face which brought out his eyes which were a piercing grey and somehow had the power to mystify many of the female population at Hogwarts. Even Lily and Hannah had to admit that he was gorgeous. Sirius was the biggest troublemaker/prankster Hogwarts had seen in a while with his accomplices the marauders. He pretty much spent his time in detention or planning pranks. He was considered my many as a bit of a man-whore and couldn't hold a relationship for long enough to be more than just flings. Sirius had a bad habit of doing stuff before his head thought it through, but was brave and loyal to his friends. He hated his family; it was as simple as that. He was different from nearly all of them. For starters he had rebelled against going into the house all of his family had been in, Slytherin and had got into Gryffindor which was considered horrific by his family. He then went and made friends with muggle-borns, blood traitors and half-bloods which was appalling in his mother's eyes, she hated them all. He also decorated his room to his tastes of red and gold, the Gryffindor colors, stuck up pictures of bikini clad muggle women and photos of muggle motorbikes and a picture of him and his best mates, which infuriated his family, but to top all that off he had ran away from home last summer when he had just turned 16 and went to live with James and his parents but he was on the verge of buying he's own place at the moment. His only family that he actually likes was his cousin Andromeda and her fiancé Ted Tonks, the family had disowned her when she started seeing muggle born Ted and was now pregnant with his child.

Sirius stomped his foot loudly and a boy sitting across from him rolled his large weary azure eyes at him. Remus Lupin had the cute clever boy look written all over him, which was completely true. He had sweeping blonde hair which hung messily over his face which brought out his blue eyes that made some girls swoon when he gave them a fleeting gaze. Remus looked quite scruffy in a fit looking way. This was due to the fact that he was a werewolf, unknown to the rest of his students except the Marauders who every full moon went with Remus while he was in his other form. He was bit when he was a little boy, after his father had angered a werewolf. Poor Remus almost didn't get in to Hogwarts because of his condition, but as long as Professor Albus Dumbledore was headmaster he would always be welcome, Dumbledore had also given him a place to go when it was a full moon off the Hogwarts site. He was the most sensible of the marauders and was extremely clever. Remus was the Male Gryffindor prefect along with Lily, who he was on quite good terms with despite all the history between Lily and the Marauders. Remus was good-natured, kind, and able to extract the best in everyone except his enemies. Even with his prefect status he couldn't control his best friends, even helping out with the spell work and technical parts of their famous pranks. He was a big bookwork and loved reading. He also would die for his friends, as they were the best thing that had ever happened to him since getting bitten. Remus and his family were not that well off and had to do mega saving for Remus's school things, which meant he didn't have the best stuff, but his friends often helped him out, which he was entirely grateful for. He also had a crush on Lily's best friend Hannah, but tried extremely hard to hide it.

Sirius stopped stamping his feet in time to hear the squeaking of the food trolley, and instantly got up, "What do you all want?" He asked them. "All the Trolley if you can!" Peter squeaked. "If your buying the whole trolley I suppose Ill come and help you" Remus said to Sirius, slowly standing up and placing his book on the seat. Both boys left the compartment and passed Lily's Compartment just as a girl finished paying for her sweets, she looked round Remus gasped quietly, it always struck him how pretty was, he sighed and looked down quickly to stop himself looking at her blushing_ 'She wont like you…. She doesn't like the even like the Marauders, or does she? Maybe she likes Sirius…' _He thought sadly "Looking good Campbell isn't she Moony?" Sirius remarked. He could see from underneath his fringe that she was blushing deeply; he didn't reply to Sirius, he couldn't help but feel angry at his friend. "Shut Up Black!" Hannah replied before rapidly ducking into the compartment still blushing. Remus glared at Sirius, "What?" he replied indignantly. Remus just shook his head and grabbed his half of the large amount of sweets and returned to the compartment. Sirius handed over a few galleons and winked at the trolley lady. He was too lazy at the moment to carry his sweets so used magic to make them float behind him. He walked past Lily and Hannah's compartment and over heard Lily saying ""Thanks Hannah, I'm Serious, I…..." she said but he cut her off, "No that me!" Sirius remarked grinning. "Black that joke is so bad; I mean people have been using that joke since what, first year?" Lily snapped and with a swish of Hannah's wand the door slammed shut. He laughed slightly to him self and returned to the compartment, the sweets still following him.

Peter jumped up quickly and grabbed a lot of sweets off Remus and greedily started eating them. Peter Pettigrew was the odd one out in the marauders, he was alright looking in a chubby sweet sort off way, but didn't have a great looks like the rest of them. He was rather pudgy looking and small he had a sort of rat like face, which was a cool coincidence seen as his animagus form was a rat! He had dirty blond colored hair and a quiet voice. He worshipped James and Sirius and Remus. Some people said that was the only reason they let him in the group, but that wasn't true he was a good friend and good at keep secrets but lately something was different more secretive and always disappearing. The Marauders had been wondering about him but looked past it, he would tell them eventually. Peter lived with his grandparents as his parents were always away travelling with there jobs, he was pure- blood and not very clever, except in Herbology in times. People had also wondered how he had made it into Gryffindor; they thought he belonged in Hufflepuff, but deep down the hat must of saw something. James laughed slightly at Peter with all the sweets.

James Potter was to say the least handsome. With his dark spiky hair which stuck up in all directions and he large hazel eyes framed with long dark lashes, and tall slender frame. He made many girls swoon with one fleeting gaze. He had a high cheek bones a decent nose. James was a prankster like Sirius, forever finding new ways to prank people. He was kind and caring to his friends and would always listen to them no matter what. James found it the greatest dishonor to betray your friends. He had though a hot temper at times, and when seeing something that angered him he would quickly hex the person. Plenty of girls, more like half the female population would of said yes to James in an instant but typically the girl that James had been in love with since at least first year, hated his guts, that girls was Lily Evans. He loved everything about except maybe her insults toward him and the way she turned him down whenever he asked her out. He was needless to say rich; his father was the head of the Auror office at The Ministry of Magic and earned one hell of a lot of money. His parents were now approaching elderly, his father almost 52 and mother almost 51, they had had James later in life and were their only child, he was spoilt but didn't really act like it. James had inherited some incredible Quidditch skills of his father, he played Chaser on the Gryffindor team and an effortless brain off his mother, James just seemed to take everything in and could remember it with out much revising. He treated the Marauders like the brothers he had never had, especially Sirius. James was also an Animagus, A stag.

Sirius wanting some sweets to, as he was as always hungry decided to have a noisy duel with Peter over the chocolate frogs, the noise was tremendously loud, they could barely hear each other, James decided to join in to, Remus just sat watching the spells go back and forward. James sent a really strong spell at Peter who dodged it and the spell hit the wall and with a load bang it exploded. Sirius looked horrified; as he remembered who was in the next compartment. James opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but closed it again as the compartment door flew open so loud and violently it almost broke right off and a livid Lily stood there. "WHO DID THAT?" she spat pointing at the wall, her emerald eyes blazing dangerously. James opened his mouth and closed it again. Lily knew who had done this. "POTTER YOU DANGEROUS….. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" They all looked down and James murmured "No…"

"YOU HAVE HURT HANNAH WITH YOUR STUPID GAME, SHE IS SITTING IN THERE AND CAN'T GET UP WITH A BLEEDING HEAD AND I SUSPECT A BROKEN ANKLE, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Remus instantly looked up after hearing about Hannah. "Are you sure it's a broken ankle..." he asked quickly. "I don't know Remus but all I know is that she is on the verge of tears because of this insufferable git, who doesn't care bout anyone else. I'm surprised his inflated head fit in here let alone anything else..." James opened his mouth "Will you go…." Lily's eyes flashed and she burst out "NO POTTER I WON'T, DON'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING TO ME, I HATE YOUR GUTS, and CAN YOU GET ANYMORE IMMATURE? YOU ASK ME ABOUT BEFORE EVEN SAYING SORRY TO MY BEST FRIEND, FOR HURTING HER, you're a git James Potter, I cant even look at you right now…." She turned on her heel and was about to step out of the compartment and when Sirius miraculously found his voice "You know what Evans your not that perfect either, you don't deserve James!" he said angrily. "Yeah that's right; I could do so much better than you…" James lied.

Lily let out a frustrated scream and was turning a round again when Hannah limped towards her "Come on Lily, forget them" she said weakly. She leant against the door limply; she was very pale, a deep gash bleeding heavily. Suddenly she slumped to the floor. Remus lunged forward and with the help of Sirius picked her up. Lily was shocked and said "I'm going to get someone!" she ran off down the corridor. Remus and Sirius placed Hannah on the seat. "Wahhh should we do?" Peter asked quietly. "I don't know, Talk to her?" James said anxiously, he knelt down and said "Hannah, wake up! Lily's gone to get help, you'll be ok!" he said. Lily retuned with the trolley lady, who turned out to be a very skilled healer. She took Hannah into the other compartment to sort her out, as she felt that the one that they were in was too crowded. Lily was forced to stay with the Marauders while Hannah was getting sorted out. She drew her knees up and rested her head in them crying silently. Remus put his arm round her comfortingly. About 10 minutes of silence passed when the compartment door opened and Hannah stood there grinning in her muggle clothes looking fully healthy again, with no large gash on her head, which couldn't be seen anywhere. Lily flew at Hannah and gave her a massive hug she said quickly "I'm sorry, I should have got help as soon as I saw you were hurt but my..." Hannah cut her off "Temper got the better of me, as normal? It's ok Hun, there is nothing to forgive you for!" she glanced round at the guys "Erm I suppose I better say thanks for helping, even though It was your fault" She laughed and gave them all a quick hug, when it got to Remus she blushed and ended the hug reluctantly quick. "Come on Lily we still have so much to sort out!" and she bounced off into their compartment. "Stay away from me Potter…" Lily said slowly and followed Hannah out.

"You know what guys I think I will go on this holiday, I really need it; I think I'm going to get stress lines soon" Sirius said massaging his face. The rest of the marauders started laughing "Oh I'm kidding about the stress lines!" he said quickly. "This is great!" Remus said happily Peter and James both nodded enthusiastically. "So when do we go Moony, where are we staying!" Sirius asked eagerly, practically bouncing up and down in his seat! They all laughed again "We go in two weeks from now; You will all have to come to mine on the night we leave though it will take us about two hours on the plane…" Remus grinned at Sirius's questioning face about planes "Ill explain to you later OK? And we are going to a place called the Binimar Hotel Some of my mum's muggle friends told my mum about it after they went and it's meant to be great there!" Remus said cheerfully.

**_Meanwhile back in the other compartment…._**

Lily had changed into her muggle clothes, a simple White top and Demin shorts, which shoed off her good legs and was wearing flip flops; Hannah was wearing a short, cute flowery summer dress with pink canvases. Her brown hair was now French braided to cover the gash in her head; it was times like this that Hannah was eternally grateful for her gift. Lily was sitting on the floor cross legged. Hannah was braiding Lily's hair for her. "You know the Petunia problem? I think you should change your appearance, just until we get on the plane, she can't get off then, cos if she has looked at the photos of us in my room and recognizes you then she won't come and we can't afford to risk it!" Lily said slowly. Hannah laughed "Ill pretend I'm a muggle girl ok?" The girls continued to chat till the train pulled into the station. Lily jumped up her new braids swinging as she tried to spot her parents in the crowd. The Marauders left the train and met up with their parents all talking wildly about the Holiday. Lily and Hannah left the train and ran to meet their parents. Hannah's Dad picked her up and spun her around then she embraced her father's fiancée Colleen happily. Lily was being hugged tightly by her mum and dad Lily and Hannah said goodbye with a quick hug. They separated and Lily said "I'll see you in two weeks oh and owl me when you get home, ok?" Hannah grinned and replied "Ok, and I can't wait!" James waved at Lily when she left but she completely ignored him. As usual! One by one they all ran through the barrier and left for home. __

**A.N: So what did you think? I hope you liked it and again I'm sorry for the long wait in updating but problems at home are hard. PLEASE REVIEW! Hannah x**

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"Trebuchet MS"; panose-1:2 11 6 3 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Trebuchet MS"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; h3 mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; mso-outline-level:3; font-size:13.5pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; span.mw-headline mso-style-name:mw-headline; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --


End file.
